This invention relates generally to the construction industry and, particularly, to the distribution of mortar and cement from a central batching plant to a construction site for various masonry purposes. This invention relates to processes and apparatus to distribute specified, premixed quantities of dry mortar mix and cement to a construction site where the premixed quantities are further handled and processed to efficiently yield mortar or concrete to a contractor in a cost effective manner.
The construction industry, one of the largest in the U.S., has relatively been technologically stable in work procedure and has long standing traditions. In the masonry segment of the industry, for example, cement and sand are still commonly hand shoveled into a cement mixer on the construction site. This practice is time consuming and obviously lacks quality assurance.
However, technological and aesthetic advances in mortar and concrete compositions are continually made. Engineers, architects, and building contractors today specify numerous masonry mortar and concrete performance requirements and designs.
Large quantities of mortar and concrete can be commercially mixed and delivered, ready for use, to a construction site by truck. Optionally, silos filled with sand and dry mortar or cement can be brought and installed at a construction site to automatically provide the contractor with mortar or concrete. For small quantities, premixed concrete containing Portland cement, sand and aggregate or dry mixed mortar can be commercially purchased in small bags and, subsequently, mixed with water at the job site. Although bags of premixed cement and mortar offer greater quality control, except for very small quantities, it is not cost effective. Additionally, the premixed ingredients are fixed in proportion and, thus, the resultant mortar and concrete mixture is predetermined in performance design.
Although various automated devices and processes have been utilized in the past to provide mortar at a job site, they have primarily been restricted to large job requirements. For example, one such system utilizes compartmentalized silos which hold sand and cement, respectively, and which automatically mixes preset quantities with water to produce a constant flow of mortar. These silos are relatively large, require electrical power and a constant source of water.
Similar mixing devices have also been utilized which also mix the ingredients at the job site to provide masonry mortar, plaster or concrete. These devices, although smaller in size, also require electrical power and water to provide a source of mixed product.
Unlike these relatively complex prior art devices, the process and apparatus of the present invention permits dry mortar, cement and other specified ingredients to be premixed at a commercial facility where the various ingredients or components can be economically blended with quality assurance. The invention also permits a contractor to utilize existing equipment, such as the cement mixer and fork lift. Additionally, the lack of electrical power and a constant water supply is not necessarily required to practice the invention. The process and apparatus provides the contractor with means to lower production cost and to increase mason productivity and quality control.
The process and apparatus of this invention overcomes the requirements and complexity of the prior art devices and provides a contractor the ability to mix high quality mortar and cement of any specified design at the job site in an economical manner which, heretofore, as far as is known, has not been proposed or developed.